Cogiendo lo prohibido
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: Thor, es un hombre simple, que vive para ser Rey, guerrero y Asgardiano, como príncipe es heroico y salvaje; sin embargo, hay alguien a quien siempre cuidará, su hermano menor Loki. ¿Qué tan diferente es Loki de él?, quizá sea momento de averiguarlo...


Fandal, Hogun y Volstagg tomaron cada quien sus armas, recogiéndolas del campo donde habían estado entrenado a las orillas de Arsgard, el príncipe heredero Thor se mantenía apartando de ellos, hablando un poco con Sif, la hermosa y fuerte guerrera le sonreía hablando de su desempeño en batalla, la mirada de Thor se desvió de sus ojos para posarse en la figura que venía en camino, una figura alta, estilizada y pálida como un muerto.

-Ha llegado Loki -dijo con una sonrisa de niño que nunca encajaba con aquel aspecto barbudo y tosco

Sif suspiro puesto que toda la atención de Thor se había desviado ya, le dijo unas palabras de despedida pero el rubio ya no la escuchaba, así que se fue con el grupo de amigos, así era siempre, cuando Loki llegaba por Thor, abundaban los comentarios filosos, las miradas altivas y las sonrisas sarcásticas, Loki tenía un humor punzante y difícil, que Thor condonaba con facilidad.

Para Thor los comentarios eran ingeniosos y risibles, aunque no le gustaba ver molestos a sus amigos, Loki, le dejaba entrenar y estar la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos, ambos tenían sus obligaciones como príncipes, pero el camino de regreso a casa para la cena, era su momento del día, donde siempre iba a buscarle para caminar de regreso juntos y platicar sobre que habían hecho el tiempo en que no se habían visto, todos los amigos de Thor respetaban ese acuerdo, entendían que la sangre es más espesa que el agua, y que el amor que profesaba el príncipe rubio por su hermano menor era firme y franco

Loki hizo una cabeceada de saludo a los amigos de Thor cortes con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-Príncipe Loki, con su permiso-dijeron a coro, por que pese a que no congeniaban con el menor de los príncipes, este no dejaba de ser una autoridad ante ellos y la cortesía nunca estaba de mas

Se retiraron y Thor paso con fuerte brazo como un jamón por los hombros de su hermano en un abrazo, era como un cachorro efusivo que está inquieto por contacto cuando su amo regresa de al hogar

Loki le sonrió y su mano de largos y delicados dedos le dio unos toques suaves en la cabeza, mientras su hermano mayor cerraba sus ojos

-estas todo sudoroso hermano mío-le dijo suave al oído, Thor siempre quería contacto físico y pese que a él no le gustaba ensuciar su ropa, con el sudor y las manchas de grasa comprendía la necesidad del mayor, así que dejaba que le sostuviera por unos segundos

-Anda suéltame ya, vas a romperme bruto-le dijo juguetonamente dándole un golpe en su brazo sin ánimo de lastimar, Thor le soltó con una risa, mirando los ojos verdes esmeralda que le devolvían la mirada, Loki tenía unos ojos límpidos y hermosos, del mismo tono de los verdes follajes en primavera, resaltaban como gemas ante la piel blanca, poso su mano enterregada en la suave mejilla sin vello, limpia y perfecta piel, cremosa al tacto como la de una mujer o un bebé, incluso era fragante y cuando Thor besaba aquella hermosa mejilla enjuta y de angulosas proporciones se daba cuenta de la belleza distinta que manaba de él, una belleza que pocos tenían.

Estaba acostumbrado a los hombres barbudos, sudorosos, llenos de tierra, olor a cerveza y vino, con poderosos músculos y piernas fuertes como troncos de roble, espaldas anchas y musculadas, pero no, simplemente Loki no era así, era fino de contextura, de apariencia engañosamente frágil, misterioso y escurridizo, Loki era el epitome de la belleza elegante y así tal cual era a Thor le parecía fascinante y perfecto.

-Regresemos a casa hermano, muero de hambre-le dijo sobándose el duro estomago, Loki le miro hilarante

-tú siempre tienes hambre hermano -le dijo dispuesto a caminar a su lado, retirándose con los dedos, el barro que había esparcido en el Thor

-¿Interrumpí algo?-le pregunto tras unos pasos Loki, quien llevaba las manos flojas a sus lados, dejando que se balancearan como ramas de sauce a sus pasos, largos y estilizados

-¿eh?, ¿de qué hablas? -le pregunto Thor que iba más entretenido en observarlo

-Sif-le dijo ladeando el rostro a verle -estaba hablando contigo, ¿interrumpí algo importante en su conversación?-le dijo con aquella voz modulada

-no para nada -le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, llevaba la espada a su costado y esta hacia un ruido metálico con sus pisadas sobre la hierba caliente por el sol del atardecer

Loki miro a la lejanía, donde el castillo donde vivían se asentaba -padre desea que te cases con ella, sería bueno que la desposaras, es hermosa y fuerte, valiente, coincide con tus amigos, es educada y brava en la pelea, cosas que tu atesoras-dijo lanzando un suspiro lleno de reproche

-ustedes dos siempre están en discordia -le dijo Thor al verlo suspirar - lo he pensado, pero no me desposare sino hasta ser Rey-le dijo mirándole - Se que lo que se espera es que mi pareja sea ella, y sé que haríamos buenas migas, es decir nos hemos conocido de toda la vida, incluso parece natural que de esa manera sean las cosas - dijo sin entender por qué su conversación se había desviado hacia ella, normalmente a Loki no le gustaba hablar de sus amigos más que para despocritar contra ellos en bromas crueles y sarcásticas, que pese a que le reprimía también le divertían haciéndole sentir un poco culpable de reírse a su costa

-También han comenzado a buscarme pareja -le dijo escueto y bajo, pero Thor se quedo parado sin avanzar y Loki tuvo que detener sus pasos y voltear a ver su expresión contrariada y molesta

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? ¡Eres un niño!-dijo señalándolo enojado, haciendo muecas de enojo y disgusto que sacaron sonrisas de Loki -tengo casi tu edad hermano también estoy en edad de ser desposado -le dijo tranquilo

Thor negó con horror –no, ¡tú no puedes casarte!-le dijo señalándolo -¡no lo permitiré!-le dijo imponiéndose como si Loki fuera a obedecerlo así como así y solo porque él lo decía, que ingenuo era su hermano, que tonto e infantil

-Sí, lo que tu digas querido hermano -le dijo con una mirada displicente que pretendía ser sumisa y suave, Loki sabía que con esa mirada se le inflaba el ego a Thor, claro que Thor no comprendía hasta que punto Loki podía manipular sus sentimientos a su favor

Termino de cenar en familia, a su derecha su madre, enfrente de el Thor y en el centro su padre Odín, se estaba limpiando la boca para poder irse cuando Thor llamo a un criado por otra jarra de cerveza, su madre Frigga cariñosa le regaño por sus maneras comprensiva, ella siempre les había malcriado, si ambos eran como eran, quizá se debía a los mimos excesivos.

-Padre-dijo Thor llamando la atención de los presentes al hablar –He oído que piensas casar a Loki, ¿eso es cierto?-le pregunto mientras apartaba su comida mirándole con gravedad

Odín alzo la vista de su plato, atravesándole con sus ojos por un momento –Yo no pienso casar a Loki, planeo hacerle entrevistarse con algunas personas para que conozca a alguien adecuado-le dijo bebiendo de su copa de vino, observando a su hijo menor.

Loki, su pequeño adoptado, aquel príncipe de gigantes repudiado en su raza, incluso en Arsgard no abría encajado dadas sus características físicas, no parecía un asgardiano, cuando pequeño no hubo problema, pero cuando ambos de sus hijos se hubieron desarrollado, las notables diferencias en carácter les habían separado, Loki no luchaba, no era bueno en las armas pese a ser instruido, pero ágil, hábil y engañoso, un experto en las artes ilusorias, lleno de poderes mágicos.

Odín siempre se preguntaba día con día si había obrado correctamente al traer consigo una criatura indefensa de otro reino, pero cuando veía a Loki sonreírle, llamarle "padre", pedirle su consejo, verlo crecer poco a poco… todo eso había resuelto sus dudas, Loki era su hijo, nada podría cambiar aquello.

-Exijo saber quiénes son –le dijo Thor encaprichado, sacando a Odín de sus pensamientos, tomando un respiro de paciencia, a veces su hijo podía ser tan caprichoso

-Yo soy el hermano mayor de Loki, tengo derecho a saber quiénes serán, no puedes entregarlo así nada mas-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¡No lo estoy entregando y yo soy su padre!, el padre de ambos por cierto!-le riño dando un golpe a la mesa

Loki les miro ceñudo –soy perfectamente capaz de decidir por mi mismo con quien casarme, no necesito la ayuda de ambos-dijo levantándose aventando la servilleta al plato – ¿puedo retirarme?-le dijo a Frigga, esta solo miro enojada y sorprendida a sus hombres y asintió dejándolo huir

Lanzo una mirada de enojo a su hijo y esposo, que solo bufaron enojados

Entro al cuarto sin tocar, pese a los múltiples regaños que su hermano le había dado con anterioridad y que incluso alguna vez le había hechizado el casco para que sus alas se movieran sin parar

Cuando entro, no lo encontró por los alrededores, pero escucho la llave de la ducha.

Thor siempre se bañaba con los demás hombres en el rio o el mar, incluso había duchas comunes para los guerreros y guardias de Arsgard, así que no hubo vergüenza ni recato al forzar la puerta a que abriera pese a estar cerrada.

Un hechizo le alcanzo aventándole contra la pared, mientras la figura desnuda de su hermano le miraba entre enojado y sorprendido de verlo ahí

Thor enfoco por el golpe –Por qué hiciste….eso…-dijo mirándole con los ojos abiertos

Thor se había duchado con Loki durante toda su infancia, lo habían hecho hasta que cumplió 11 años y de repente Loki había decidido que era demasiado mayor para hacerlo y había terminado duchándose solo, así que desde entonces no veía el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano, mas aparte el hecho de que Loki parecía usar montones de ropa encima que solo dejaban al descubierto sus manos y cara, por lo cual la visión le fue algo impactante.

Thor había visto muchos hombres desnudos, en las duchas, los de sus amigos, y la mayoría eran iguales, piernas gruesas, torsos fuertes con vello, brazos gruesos, espaldas anchas, miembros viriles, caras cuadradas y barbudas, pero aquello, era completamente diferente, sabía que Loki era distinto pero … aquello?

Loki siguió sus ojos y cerro las llaves de espaldas a él, como quien trata de cubrir su desnudez, tomo una toalla y envolvió sus caderas pequeñas y afiladas, donde los huesos se marcaban hacia el bajo vientre

-Deja de verme como un estúpido-le dijo con rencor y los ojos lanzando destellos de odio

-No, ¡no!, no es eso-le dijo levantándose con torpeza buscando seguirle, sus ojos le delineaban de nueva cuenta con las preguntas en la cara, -¿Cómo es que no tienes nada de vello?-le pregunto sin tacto, Loki enojado busco una camisa holgada para cubrirse el pecho, pero Thor avanzo a él tomándole de la muñeca volteándole

Sus ojos le miraban maravillado y extrañado, con una ligera sonrisa de burla y asombro

-Es como si tu cuerpo no hubiera crecido, tienes la misma piel que cuando niños –le dijo y paso su mano callosa por su pecho, incluso tenía unos pezones pequeños y sonrosados, erectos por el frio, Loki se removió inquieto buscando zafarse, golpeando a Thor desapareciendo para quedar del lado contrario de la habitación

-¡Cállate! No lo entiendes –le dijo enojado con los ojos nublados de lagrimas de rencor e impotencia

Thor se acongojo ante esa mirada lastimada – tomo la ropa de el suelo avanzando a él despacio, -yo, lo siento Loki –le dijo arrepentido mirándole a los ojos para que su vista no bajara a la toalla que estaba peligrosamente cerca de caer

Loki le reprocho con la mirada y acercándose tomo la camisa colocándosela, mientras Thor le miraba y la toalla caía, la camisa le cubría apenas su sexo, y Thor encontró la imagen…excitante, sus piernas se veían delgadas y suaves al tacto, tan largas dada la estatura de su pequeño hermanito

Loki camino a su cajón de ropa deslizándose la ropa interior, sintiendo la mirada de su hermano al caminar y agacharse un poco, volteo sobre su hombro tras ponerse el pantalón acercándose a él, sentándose en la cama mientras le invitaba a unirse a el

Se quedaron callados mirándose

-¿y bien? Pregunto Thor expectante

-Simplemente nunca creció –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, cruzándose de brazos

-¿Así sin más?-le pregunto el rubio alzando una ceja y Loki asintió

-¿Le preguntaste a alguien o se lo dijiste? –Le pregunto mirándole, y Loki cruzo los brazos rodando los ojos -¿enserio?, ¿crees que iría por allí divulgando algo como esto?-le dijo y Thor supo inmediatamente que no, por eso el enojo que había manifestado el menor

Y estuvo de acuerdo, que nadie viera a su precioso hermano, que nadie descubriera ese cuerpo bajo la ropa, por el, mejor.

-¿Me dejas ver de nuevo?-le dijo con una voz baja y suplicante pero con una curiosidad morbosa

Loki remango la manga de su camisa y la alzo, Thor tomo su muñeca y paso un dedo sobre la piel, sonriendo

-se siente muy suave –le dijo con una sonrisa bobalicona

-Me hace cosquillas –le dijo Loki queriendo retirar su mano pero Thor no le dejo

-¿por esto es que siempre llevas manga larga?-le pregunto mirándole y el otro asintió

-no quiero verme mas diferente de lo que ya soy –le dijo con amargura –me alegra que mi…condición, te cause diversión y gracia, pero no soy un maldito fenómeno, así que ya déjame en paz- dijo soltándose de su agarre

Thor le miro cruzado de piernas sobre el fino edredón de la cama mirándole con atención, y de pronto su cara se ilumino por una idea

-Loki, ¿Eres virgen?-pregunto de sopetón

-¿Qué?-dijo abochornado el otro evitando su mirada y los ojos de Thor se abrieron de golpe con una sonrisa divertida – ¡lo eres!-

-Que te calles te digo!-le reto de nuevo Loki, apresurándose a tapar con su mano la boca de Thor mientras este se reía bajo aquellos dedos, le tomo de la cintura y le sentó en sus piernas

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego?, aquel cuerpo era tan delator, seguramente por su apariencia física estaba acomplejado de ello y ni siquiera había estado con alguien y apuesto a que…

Se retiro la mano de la boca y le miro de cerca – ¡tampoco has besado a nadie!-le dijo y con su mano busco su cara, mientras este se removía como un animal asustado, le tomo de la nuca examinando sus labios, rosados y delgados, ligeramente protuberante el inferior…

Alzo sus ojos azules a los de él verdes, y este le miro asustado…vulnerable y expuesto, y aquella mirada era endemoniadamente provocativa

-No te preocupes Loki…dicen que soy bueno en esto, te mostrare como debe hacerse –le dijo y callo la protesta del menor con un beso.

Presiono su boca a la de él y quizás demasiado rápido para que el otro se acoplara, abrió su boca, chupando sus labios con algo de desespero, Thor era impaciente, quería lo que quería y pronto, así que jalo con una mordida el labio inferior y busco su lengua, chupándola, jugando con ella, empujándola a ir a su ritmo, Loki le mordió rebelde y Thor enfebrecido le beso mas, empujándolo a la cama, sintiendo los golpes a su pecho y espalda acomodo sus piernas y se acostó sobre de él, besándole con fiereza deteniéndose solo para comenzar de nuevo, no se rindió hasta obtener sumisión.

Loki jadeo en busca de aliento, ladeando su rostro rompiendo ese beso

-es-tas… loco-dijo entre suspiros entrecortados, su voz excitada y anhelante no concordaba con sus palabras, Thor le contemplo... labios hinchados, boca perniabierta, pecho agitado y mirada viseada

Thor no pensó en detenerse, solo siguió sus instintos, quería más, y cuando lo hacía no le importaba romper "cosas" para imponerse

Le mordió el cuello, la piel suave y lampiña era flexible bajo sus labios, le mordió y su lengua jugó con gula, arrancado un siseo de dolor-placer de él, su pequeño hermano.

La barba le raspaba un poco a Loki y también le hacía cosquillas, pero aquello no le importaba al mayor, chupo con fuerza mordiendo, ahora sí tendría una excusa su hermano para ocultar su cuerpo.

-Ba…basta…- dijo jalando aquellos cabellos rubios y Thor gruño, alejándose un poco mientras Loki con sus codos apoyados en la cama trataba de voltearse y huir, desaparecer.

Thor no se lo permitió y con sus manos rompió su camisa, paseando sus manos por la piel, increíblemente suave, se inclino a uno de sus pezones, y con aliento caliente y saliva le chupo, mordiendo y embebiéndose del aroma de su piel, Loki soltó un ruido ahogado, mientras Thor bajaba su mano a por su pantalón, buscando su pene, las piernas de Loki se removieron buscando cerrarlas, las lagrimas mojaban las pestañas de Loki

Thor le miro -shhhh-le dijo susurrándole besando su mejilla y su oído chupando su lóbulo

-¿nunca has sentido esto cierto?-le dijo metiendo sus dedos bajo la ropa despacio hasta su pene, tocando la zona alrededor, suave y lisa, incluso bajo y los testículos cálidos le recibieron, estaba duro bajo su toque

El cuerpo ajeno se estremeció de placer, y los sonidos ahogados se hicieron más fuertes, apretó su miembro bajo la ropa contra el trasero ajeno, sintiendo como se rozaba contra él con aquellos continuos movimientos que hacia buscando su mano o huyendo de ella

Le abrazo acariciándole la mejilla, ladeándole el rostro para besarlo, hundiendo su lengua en la boca ajena mientras su mano aceleraba su ritmo, el calor de su erección se colaba por el pantalón

-Thor…Thor... –murmuro sobre su boca

-Ayúdame con tu mano Loki… haz lo mismo que yo –le dijo besándole los labios presionando en pequeñas embestidas su miembro contra sus nalgas

Los dedos vacilantes de Loki bajaron con desesperante lentitud, decidiéndose al final de hacerlo, se acomodaron uno frente al otro, el miembro de Thor estaba adornado de vello rubio y latían las vanas bajo los dedos de Loki, lo encontró húmedo en su punta, tocarle fue una nueva experiencia para él y se encontró así mismo torpe al hacerlo, Thor le dejo conocerlo, incluso cuando Loki deseo sacarle apenas la ropa, bajando sus pantalones y ropa interior quitando con dificultad el resto de la ropa y entonces, ambos estuvieron desnudos, listos para tocarse

Loki se retorció bajo de él e inseguro abrió sus piernas cuando Thor se lo indico, su rostro se compuso en vergüenza cuando presiono su pene contra la entrada de su ano, intento de nuevo huir pero Thor no le dejo, escupió a sus dedos con un gesto que le dio asco a Loki y cuando dos de aquellos dedos entraron en el, comenzó a rogar por que los sacara

Thor le beso las sienes y la frente en torpe disculpa y movió los dedos lo mejor que pudo, Loki se mordió los labios aquello dolía y era incomodo y asqueroso, Thor le volvió a masturbar tratando de distraerle, apenas y pudo soportar un tercer dedo, ante aquella estrechez, Thor le volteo, acerco su cara a su entrada y para horror y placer de Loki, le penetro con su lengua, enviándole lascivas descargas, arrancando de su garganta unos gemidos que rozaban con lo vulgar.

Tembloroso, Thor le dejo, quitándose la saliva de la boca y besándole la espalda, chupando su piel mientras ponía su pene, y este era recibido con mucha más facilidad, deslizándose por el cuerpo cálido y húmedo de su hermano, Loki le miro desde las sabanas, con aquellas bellas piernas abiertas, mientras su rubio hermano se hundía en sus carnes vírgenes, llenándole con cada embestida, los gemidos eróticos de Loki eran ambrosia, aquella boca tan mezquina que se curvaba en muecas de burla, ahora se deshacía en gemidos suplicantes y sucios.

Se vino llenándole con semen caliente, escuchándole suspirar, antes de salir del despacio, le había llenando el cuerpo de mordidas, de marcas de sus dedos, tenía un camino de saliva en la espalda y marcas de dientes en los hombros, varios chupetones se extendían bajo su cuello y pecho…

Se acostó a su lado y el abrazo, con uno de sus abrazos asfixiantes llenos de fuerza y calor

Se acomodo entre su brazo mirándole cansado, el esperma aun escurría entre sus brazos

-hermano…-le dijo bajo mirándole cerrando sus ojos mientras Thor le miraba dormir acariciándole la cabeza

-ya no hay necesidad de "personas que te vengan a desposar"…MI hermano…-dijo con una sonrisa mientras besaba la frente despejada de el más pequeño.


End file.
